Wait WHAT?
by Mr. Aleyado
Summary: The battle of the Burning Plains has left Eragon and Saphira tired and weary. After a good conversation, and a long night's rest, Eragon wakes up to quite the predicament...


_A/N Ya, hi dere. I just had dis insparashun outta nowares, eh? I don't know why dis suddenly came ta mah mind, but it's totally welcome! So listen closely eh? Imma tells ya dat dis just goes offa whatever comes ta mind! So don't go gettin' yer hopes up now ya here?_

 _So what if my family is comprised of yoopers? Just an FYI, this particular chain of events happen during the Varden's march to Uru'baen (I don't know how to make those fancy letters, sorry) so it branches off the main storyline more that a bit. In fact, let's say that this is, oh, an alternate timeline. Capisce?_

After the hard fought battle at the Burning Plains, Eragon and Saphira were bushed. Not bushed like everybody else, but completely, utterly, and totally tired. After having expended so much energy, the duo both felt as though they could topple over and whiteout at any minute. As they slowly made their way back to the camp - Eragon supporting himself as much as he dared on Saphira - a cheer rose from the Varden who were stationed on the edges of the camp. Not cheers of victory, however, but cheers of relief.

A fair amount of time had passed since Murtagh and Thorn had left the plateau with Zar'roc in their possession, and most everyone feared for the worst. Had they lost Eragon and Saphira along with King Hrothgar, the Varden's morale would have been absolutely demolished. Eragon smiled as best as his weak self could as he passed numerous warriors with dented armor, fair amounts of gauze, and fresh wounds cheering at him. Eragon and Saphira almost collapsed as they reached the impromptu mess hall.

For a while, the two were content to just sit and enjoy the food that they had procured for themselves, Eragon storing the life energy of animals being slaughtered in the belt of Beloth the Wise whenever an animal's consciousness was fading, but after having replenished themselves, they wanted nothing more than to enjoy each other's company and ponder their defeat. _It hasn't hardly been a few weeks since Murtagh's supposed death, and already that red runt is almost as large_ I _am!_ Saphira complained, angrily munching on the rest of her cow, the bones making a horrifying snapping sound betwixt her teeth.

 _It doesn't really seem possible, does it?_ Eragon replied, standing up to start making his way to his tent for some well needed shuteye. _The only plausible answer is that Galbatorix used some sort of magic to stimulate his growth in order to be able to go toe-to-toe with you. Otherwise, I'm certain he wouldn't have been in good enough shape to stay in flight that long let alone fight you._ The gratefulness of Saphira washed over him. It wasn't much, but it put a little smile on his face. _In any case, not only did we lose Zar'roc, but we almost lost our ability to support the Varden_. Saphira snorted at him

WE _didn't lose Zar'roc, that was all you. He's still only human! How on earth could he have bested you? Honestly, Eragon, it was as if you were just_ giving _it to him. Besides, Zar'roc wasn't the right color for you. Maybe a Deep blue, or a light purple would better suit us._ She curled up next to his tent as Eragon opened the flap and flopped face-first onto the bed.

 _Oh, sure, well I would_ LOVE _for you to try and be in my shoes. It's much different being a non-fire-breathing human than it is an all-powerful dragon._ A certain sarcasm was placed on the "all-powerful" part, which was duly noted by Saphira. _Things would definitely be a lot harder for you if you were human, but let's not dwell on that. We need to figure out how we're going to defeat Murtagh when next he comes around. And next time, I don't think he'll be able to just "let us go._

 _Don't worry Eragon, you can just say you can't come up with anything else to say against me._ A quick flash of irritation flew from Eragon's mind, but was soon silenced, as he realised she only was making a joke. _Yes, I admit, it would be weird to be a two-leg, but we should continue in the morning. We're both too tired to keep this up._ An audible _snap_ was heard when Saphira's jaw closed from her yawn, causing Eragon to flinch slightly. _Good night, little one. I love you._

 _Good night, Saphira. I love you too._ With those last words, the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

*Let's! Do! The Time! Warp! AGAIIIIN! Dur nur nur!*

Eragon awoke to the sound of clanking armor, and shouting. Lots of shouting. Since the agaeti-Blodhren, all of Eragon's senses had been heightened. As such, the heavy breathing of multiple men in armor coupled with the constant gripping and regripping of handles, as well as the smell of sweat caused him to go mad, finally forcing him to bolt upright in a fury. _Can't they just take their quarrel somewhere_ else _?_ He thought to himself. As he clothed himself in his elven tunic and exited his tent, one of the men greeted him.

"Hail, Shadeslayer!" Eragon looked to the man, who was with a group of men that formed a ring around a elven-like woman with blue hair, blue eyes, and what appeared to be blotches of blue tiles or something alike on her skin. She wore naught but a peasant's tunic, and she looked awfully angry. "We found this woman sleeping outside your tent. When we tried to talk with her, all that she replied with were odd garbles. Eventually, she got angry and hit one of us, making us draw our weapons on her. What do you think we should do with her?"

"First off, where is Saphira?" Eragon said. He felt out with his mind and could feel his connection to Saphira, but could not sense her presence anywhere. Some presences he felt were similar, but none matched that of his dragon. "I have, uh, _urgent matter_ , with which I would like to speak to her about."

The soldier who had addressed him apologized. "I'm sorry, Shadeslayer, but nobody has seen her since yesterday. Other than you of course." Eragon mentally cursed. Sometimes it was nice to discuss what to do in these kinds of situations with her. Sighing, Eragon began to approach the odd woman.

"Let's take care of this, then, shall we?" Eragon sighed, as the guard around the woman parted for him to pass them. "What is it that you need, miss?" Eragon asked.

The woman seemed rather pleased to see him, but when she opened her mouth, Eragon heard a phrase he thought he could never even hope to replicate. Seeing as talking would get him nowhere fast, he asked the woman "Would it be okay if I were to search your memories since you seem to not be able to speak?" The woman gave him a look, as if she were expecting him to. Without further delay, Eragon reached out with his mind and lightly plodded through the woman's thoughts and memories.

One of the thoughts she had was _What is Eragon, partner-of-my-mind-and-soul waiting for? He should be able to figure out it's me!_ Eragon gasped and recoiled, severing the connection between the duo's minds. He started at her as she stared at him. No longer being able to restrain his confusion and utter befuddlement, he exclaimed just a single word. "SAPHIRA?!"


End file.
